There's Still Hope
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Cornelius Robinson is in the hospital. Wilbur's trying to cope with the fact that there's very little chance that his father will survive. Laina helps Wilbur deal with the sadness. Full summary inside better then it sounds, promise! T for safety reasons.


**A/N FIRST TIME WRITING A MTR FANFIC! YAY! Well, it's more of an OC fic BUT DON'T LEAVE YET! It features the Robinsons, so here's the full summary:**

_**Cornelius Robinson has been shot and is in the hospital. The doctors believe that there's a 99% chance Cornelius won't survive. Wilbur is dealing with his emotions and is scared that his father won't make it. Laina, his girlfriend, decides to tell him her story to help Wilbur. **_

**Disclaimer: I only own Laina and her family and Laina's schoolmates and the random doctor..I don't own the Robinsons.**

**Also, there won't be much fluff or much attention to the fact that Wilbur has a girlfriend. Also, the other chapters will be in third person but go to flashbacks.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I don't have a Beta and I'm going by spell check.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Wilbur stared at the floor as the Doctor tried to comfort his mother. The words the doctor said just moments before ringing in Wilbur's head.

_"I'm afraid there's a 99% chance that he will die." _

Wilbur blinked. He couldn't believe it, just couldn't. He refused to believe that his father only had a _1% _chance of living.

"Wilbur," Lucille's voice brought Wilbur back to earth, "It's time to go."

Wilbur nodded before saying goodbye to Cornelius and following his grandmother.

The way back to the Robinson's house was silent and depressing. Every single Robinson deep in thought. As Wilbur followed his mother to the house, he saw Laina, his girlfriend talking to Lucille.

Knowing that Laina has gone through a similar situation and is beyond patient, Wilbur was glad to see her. Laina Rose, spotting Wilbur, smiled sadly at him. Her dark grey eyes showed understanding and sadness, but didn't have pity.

"Hey, Laina," Wilbur attempted a smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Hey, Wilbur," Laina smiled sadly at him, fiddling with something. Wilbur looked down to see what it was. It turned out to be a diary, Wilbur guessing it was Laina's.

Wilbur gestured to Laina to follow him to his room, Laina doing exactly that. Both of them using the travelling tube to get there.

Wilbur sat down on his bed as Laina fiddled with the diary.

"What did the doctors say?" Laina whispered,

Wilbur sighed, "There's a 99% chance of Dad n-not living."

Laina nodded, "It could be worse,"

Wilbur looked sharply at Laina, "What the hell do you mean?"

Laina looked up, "There's still a 1% chance of your father surviving, would you rather the doctor say that there was absolutely no chance?"

Wilbur stared at the dark red-haired girl, "No,"

"Don't give up hope, Will," Laina stated, "Want to hear a true story?"

Wilbur stared Laina, who was fiddling with the diary, again, "Why do you keep fiddling with your diary?"

"It's not my diary that I write in," Laina stated softly, "It was Diamond's."

Wilbur looked at Laina curiously, she never spoke of Diamond, the girl she lived with until Diamond died. "What happened to her?"

Laina looked up, "Do you want to hear the story? My story?"

Wilbur paused, he wanted to know what happened to Diamond but knew if Laina was willing to open up about her past, he would get to know. After awhile, he nodded.

Laina smiled sadly, before beginning her tale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it's short, it does get better, promise! And before this comes up in a review, yes I realise Wilbur's OOC here but his father IS in hospital and there IS a 99% chance Cornelius won't live so Wilbur's just going through an emotional time which has led Laina tell him about her past and that he could of had it worse. And that even if there is a 1% chance of Cornelius living, there's still a possibility. **

**Anyway, this is just a *there's always hope* kind of story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
